Camping Trip - Worst Camping Trip Ever!
by BreathingFantasies
Summary: When Axel's little brother, Roxas, asks for a camping trip, he has no choice but to say yes. But when all of his friends get captured by a psycho named M.I.C.K.E.Y. he will be held responsible for getting them all back. (This story had been remade on my new account.) Zexion/Demyx Marluxia/Xigbar Axel/Axel
1. Chapter One: Anything?

Chapter 1: Anything?

"Axel!" The little boy shouted. Said boy was Roxas Strife, 8-years-old and way to hype at 6:00 in the morning. Great. Axel, the boy's older brother, groaned into his pillow, but from experience, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Roxas kept pushing and pulling at Axel's _"beautiful" _crimson hair. He tried pushing off the boy, but even with his 20-year-old strength, (and "totally ripped" muscles, as he says), he could not force the hyper child off! Giving in to defeat, Axel turned around and yelped due to sudden eye contact with the blinding sun. _Right, _he thought._ Summer time, whoopie. _Normally he would be as ecstatic as little Roxas here. But his mom _did _ditch them for some "big shot" millionaire she met after Axel graduated. Not that he was complaining; he loved Roxas more than he loved himself, and that was hard love to gain. But it was a little much to have all that responsibility dumped on you at once. After he regained his focus, he realized Roxas had gotten bored and began to travel the house the recently moved into. _Where did the little rascal go? _Axel quickly threw on a tight tank top and sweat pants. He put his hair into a messy-morning ponytail and began his search for the child.

"Oh crap, oh shit, damnit! Why, God, why?" Axel murmured to himself as he discovered where Roxas was. Out of all places, why did he decided to venture the attic? He raced up the steps and found Roxas under numerous boxes STUFFED with antiques.

"Roxas! Dude, can you hear me? Little man? Oh no…" Axel said as he began aggressively digging and tossing boxes until he found a bruised and wounded Roxas on the floor. The boy blinked and weakly opened his eyes. As Axel looked into them he saw what he usually did, a deep blue ocean with the occasional shimmer. But this time his eyes were dull and dimmed. He whispered a quiet, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" but before he could finish his sentence Axel put a light finger to his lips before Roxas grew unconscious. Axel had no hesitation as to rushing Roxas to the hospital. He just hoped the little man would be okay.

"Axel, Axel? Mr. Strife, we have good news." Said the nurse, vigorously trying to wake up the sleeping man. As Axel blinked his eyes open, he quickly jumped out his seat with a million question flying out his mouth. "Is he okay? Is he dead? Where is he? How long have I been asleep? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" The nurse, growing impatient, put her hands on his shoulders and sat him back down.

"Roxas is just fine. We predict he will be waking up soon. You can stay as long as you would like." She said with a smile. That was the thing about nurses. They always had to smile, no matter what they were doing. He imagined a nurse murdering a patient with a psychotic smile on her face and quickly pushed it away.

"I think I'll stay a little longer. Thank you, nurse Kairi." She left the room with a nod. When the door closed behind her, Roxas' eyes began to flicker until they were wide open.

"Axel? Are you there?" Axel jumped at the voice but was instantly overjoyed.

"Roxy! I thought I lost you for a second there. Is there anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I can do to make it up to you?" Axel asked. He then cringed at the thought of the obvious answer he would get: Camping trip. Please no. Please, please, please-

"I want a camping trip!"

**SHOOT.**


	2. Chapter Two: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I could get you? And Xbox? A race car…" Axel was trying to name all the things Roxas had asked for in the past, but he had a feeling he would be losing this argument, like most others.

"Nope. You said, and I quote, 'Is there anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I can do to make it up to you?' And I want a CAMPING TRIP!" Roxas exclaimed, coughing violently afterwards. Not wanting to cause him anymore pain, he had no choice but to accept it.

"Fine. What annoying friends do you want to bring on this trip?" Axel knew he would have to deal with more than just one immature, candy-high kid. But that was the absolute best part! (Not.)

"Sora, because he's my bestest friend ever! Rike, because he can help fight off the big scary monsters. Kairi, because I want to get to know her more. And Namine, because…"

"Because what, little bro? So you can have a little makeout session in the woods? Hmm?" Axel asked. Then he put on his signature cocky smirk. "Or have you done that already?" Roxas blushed 5 shades of red.

"N-no! Nothing like that. I want her to come so she can… draw pictures of our trip so we can remember! Y-yeah." Axel rolled his eyes and said a sarcastic, "Okay. I believe you." He signed Roxas out and they went home to prepare.


	3. Chapter Three: Camp Destiny Islands

**Winter break it so close to ending. –Cries in bed and eats cookies- So I shall try to get as far in this story as I can! I have guests over so I'm trying to hide out in the basement as long as I can. Welp, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

Chapter Three: Camp Destiny Islands

"Hmm… I guess I should just try and pack the most important stuff." Axel said to himself as he examined his suitcase, which was WAY over packed. Moose, hair gel, combs, brushes, tank tops, skinny jeans, pepper spray (you never know what situations could occur) and other useless items. Axel than began to zone out thinking about how he'll survive the week. When he called Demyx, he found out not only did Namine and Kairi want to come, but Demyx as well. Zexion was tagging along also, but he made it very clear he would much rather be reading. Then, when he called for Sora And Riku, Xigbar and Marluxia wanted to come too! Super! His thoughts were disrupted when he was tapped on the shoulder multiple times.

"Yes, Satan?" He asked as he turned around to find Roxas standing there, suitcase ready and a big smile on his face.

"Read to go, little bro?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded so violently it looked as if his head would pop right off. "Alright," Axel said. "It's time to fetch the others."

*One hour and fifteen minutes of annoying voices, multiple complaints, and violent threats later*

"Welcome to Destiny Islands!" Axel exclaimed. The children cheered as well as Demyx, Xigbar, and Marluxia. And although you couldn't physically see it, Axel knew Zexion was smiling on the inside. They all claimed their suitcases and Namine and Roxas blushed when their hands touched. _Man, we have got to get those two together already! _Axel thought as he smirked. Then, they saw their campsite. It was truly amazing, almost identical to the flier! The palm trees swayed rhythmically to the passage of the winds. Mountains smiled down at them as the sand caressed their feet. Demyx squealed when he caught sight of the sparkling, blue ocean. Then finally, Axel's eyes landed on the papou trees. He had heard of THOSE before. Legend says, if you share it with another person, you are intertwined forever.

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad afterall." Axel said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Axel. Look." Zexion said. Axel followed his gesture. Then he wanted to drown himself in the ocean in front of then when he spotted the person Zex was pointing to. Their camp counselor was the one and only…

Larxene.

**-Gasp!- Just when you thought everything was cool. What other unfortunate events will happen during this camping trip? I guess you'll have to **


	4. Chapter Four: But Wait, There's More!

Chapter Four: This Just Keeps Getting Better

**Okay, so after this chapter the story starts to get a little more serious. So I have decided after this I will be posting chapters every Saturday. However, if I'm especially hype about a chapter I may post it earlier. So buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

** WARNING: Sexual content and adult language ahead.**

"Oh man! I thought my eyes would be granted mercy on graduation day. Quick, throw on a disguise so she won't recognize us!" Axel exclaimed as he rushed to his suitcase. After about 15 minutes everyone was in disguise. Axel had his hair in a neat ponytail with sunglasses. He had on a green vest and checkered pants. He had to put make up over his upside down tear drop tattoos because, as Marluxia pointed out, "They are your most recognizable features." Demyx, refusing to comb or flatten his hair, wore a baseball cap. He had on a white tank top on and skinny jeans. Zexion combed his hair over his eyes so you could barely see them. (Not much of a change, actually.) He put on his favorite 'Paramore' shirt and striped, ripped pants. Xigbar, kept his eye path on and wore dark sunglasses to hide it. They also had to apply make up on his humungous scar. He wore a biker vest and tight black pants to "support his image". And Marluxia, being the fashionista he is, wore his hair in a pink, flower patterned scarf and pink rimmed glasses. He a had a "flower power" shirt on and black skinny jeans.

"We look pretty good if I must say so myself." Axel commented before they made their way to their sign up sheet. As he was putting the finishes touches on his signature, Larxene approached the group. "Hello, and welcome to…" She stopped midsentence before shouting, "Axel? Is that you?" He froze, not sure how to respond. He slowly brought his head up and stammered.

"Uh, who's Axel?" He said before swallowing hard. _Just keep it together._

"You, silly!" Larxene said as she giggled. God, he always hated it when she did that.

"No… I'm, uh…" Axel tried to claim a name, but before he could, Demyx stepped in.

"His names Lea! I'm Myde, this is Ienze, this is Braig, and this is Lumaria." Larxene examined each of the men carefully before busting into a giggle fit.

"Hahahah! You… expect me… to believe… that!" She said between breathes. After she calmed down she muttered, "Damn, how many blowjobs to you have to give the chief to keep losers away from camp?"

"What's a blowjob, Larxene?" Sora sked. All of the children stopped what they were doing and listened intently.

"Well kids, a blowjob is when…"

"Oi! Larxene, they're too young to know that!" Xigbar yelled as he pushed the children behind him.

"You're never too young. I was just ten years old when I had my first time. Hmmm…" She said looking off knowingly into the distance. "Anyway, once you're done singing up I'll show you to your rooms."

After a minute or so, they were guided to their rooms. As the kids rushed in all the older men could do was stare. The silk couches looked brand new and the walls of the room were painted a beautiful shade of orange. There were 6 beds, one for Xigbar and Marly, another for Zex and Demyx, one for Axel and Roxas, one for Namine and Kairi, and one for Sora and Riku.

"I would suggest unpacking now. Lunch is in… 34 minutes. See you then!" She skipped off. After they did so, they were all occupying themselves in their cabin. Axel was watching a documentary about the history of fire, Demyx was practicing his guitar, Marluxia was admiring the choice of flower decorations, and Xigbar was playing Chicken Shooter on the Wii. The kids were playing Duck, Duck, Goose, except for Riku, who was taking a nap. Zexion was in the library section of the room, ecstatic that he found The Mortal Instruments series. Then they all jumped when a bell rang, rather loudly.

"Time for lunch, you anorexic shit bags!" Larxene shouted. The lunch room was packed. At first everything was fine, until Marluxia exhaled sharply and exclaimed, "Damnit!"

"What's up, man?" Xigbar asked, instant worry flashing across his face.

"Look around. What do you notice?" Everyone in the group looked up and all their faces fell. Larxene was one thing, but this shit was CRAY.

"Everyone from out college is here?" Demyx asked hesitantly.

**Ooooh, can you believe that? I can only imagine what's gonna go down in the next chapter! –Ribs hands- Oh, and I also wanted to shout out something. I know the story is, like, 5 years old but if you haven't read it you totally should. It's called "Sex Ed 101" and it's an AkuRoku fanfic. I read it for the first time in two years and it's still in my top three of awesome fanfictions. I totally recommend it! :D**


	5. Chapter Five: How Could This Get Worse?

Chapter Five: This Can't Possibly Get any Worse!

**Hello! So, I am staying true to my vow with updating every Saturday. Hooray! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. :D Well, I'll shut up now.**

Three words: Oh. Hell. No! Why is this happening to us? It was enough I have to deal with six kids, 4 other men, (who can be quite aggravating at times, let me tell you), and Larxene; Queen Bitch. But everyone from college too?

"Hey, Larxene. What's up with all our classmates being here?" Marluxia asked. She turned to him with a confused look like he should already know the answer.

"*Hiccup*… this camp session is… *hiccup*… reserved for only college… *hiccup*… students who have graduated from… *hiccup*… Gummi University." Larxene said. Zexion made a face of disgust as he whispered to his companions that she was drunk. His nose was blessed. They chose a table in the corner as the kids played and ate happily in the Kids Center, oblivious to the situation. Although they tried to be discrete, Seifer and his gang approached them.

"Hey, mullet boy. Lunch, now." He demanded before reaching for Demyx's tray. However, Zexion stepped in front of Demyx before he could take it.

"I don't think so. You won't be laying a finger on him, or his lunch." Zexion spat, prepared for anything. He knew all of Seifer's moves and exactly what he does to signal he's about to do them. Yes, he did spend all of college getting straight A's and studying bully's attacks. However, this time his thoughts got the best of him and Seifer punched him in the stomach.

"Erg! You punched my good eye! The other one is STILL recovering from your last blow." Zexion growled. He slid to the floor and Xigbar stepped in.

"Yo, get the hell out of here and leave my friends alone!" He exclaimed. Seifer snickered and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Xemnas came into the room.

"What the duce is going on in here?" He asked. Everyone was quiet until Larxene blurted out, "Seifer punched this emo fag in the face!" Xemnas heaved a deep sigh and walked over to Seifer and whispered something before helping Zexion up and guiding him to the First-Aid Center. Silence once again crept into the room. "Well, what are you standing there for? Go back to your rooms!" Doing as told, the group made their way back and didn't exchange many words. Just as they were about to go to bed, they heard a deathly holler requesting their help. It was Zexion; and it looked sounded like he was in trouble. Life threatening trouble.

**I wonder what's wrong with poor Zexy?**

**Zexion: Help! They're trying to get me!**

**Demyx: Who?**

**Me: Shush! Don't tell! It shall be a surprise. Muahahah!**

**Zexion: Meany… Demyx, just hurry and save me when you can!**

**Axel, Xigbar, and Marly: What about us? We want to help too!**

**Zexion: Yeah, yeah, just get me the hell out of here!**

**Consider that your sneak peek of the next chapter. And I know I said I would post every Saturday, but I don't know if I'll be able to wait that long. Oh well, we'll see what happens. Until next time! xx**


	6. Chapter Six: MICKEY

Chapter Six: M.I.C.K.E.Y.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, nor am I associated with those who do. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is where it starts to get suspenseful. Oooh…**

Demyx was the first to notice.

"Zexion? Zexion! Hold on, Zexy! We're coming!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the First Aid Center in his monkey patterned footy pajamas. Axel and Xigbar quickly followed, demanding that Marluxia stay and make sure the kids are safe. As they entered they saw no one. The secretary was gone, the seats were empty, and frankly, it was quite creepy. All the lights were out except for a dim spark in the distance. They all held hands, thanks to Demyx, and made their way down the hall. All was well for a while, and suddenly Axel realized one of his hands were empty. "Demyx?" No answer. Then he realized his other hand was free as well! "Xiggy? Demyx? Guys, this is so not funny!" No answer. "Dudes? Oh man, this is real." He murmured. He kept walking to see if the distant light would give him any clues. He found the light but there was nothing. "This is some serious bull…" He was cut off as he set foot on a peculiar tile. It sunk into the floor and a piece of paper flew down from the ceiling. He looked up, but no one was there. He looked at the paper and saw it was a letter! It read…

So, I see you have found the light. Beginners luck. You must be worrying about your friends, right? Don't worry, they're safe. For now. I have one with me now. The others, however, are scattered around camp. Can you find them all? You're first clue is this:

Swimming in the ocean blue

That's where you will find your next clue.

Until then,

M.I.C.K.E.Y.

As he closed the note, he had so many questions floating around, not to mention emotions. But he knew he had no time to lose. He rushed to the ocean and was surprised. He was right; the ocean was beautiful at night. He scurried to the edge and saw Demyx tied up under water. He saw Axel and started shaking vigorously, multiple bubbles coming from his mouth. Axel dove in, cursing "M.I.C.K.E.Y." for ruining his hair. He reached out to Demyx and saw there was a bomb on him. He had thirty seconds to get him out of there or else… Axel didn't even want to think about it. He got to work. _Origami camp, don't fail me now! _He thought as he began undoing the knot. Demyx's eyes were starting to close, but Axel couldn't worry about that right now. Ten seconds. The knot was loose! Now just get Demyx free- there! He tried to swim to the surface, carrying most of Demyx's weight on his arm, but was blasted up in a sudden explosion. He screamed as he plummeted to the ground. The two landed, rather harshly, and Axel began doing CPR on Demyx. There was no way they were going back to First Aid. Demyx's eyes began to flutter open.

"Erg… what happened?" He asked groggily. Axel shook his head.

"No time to explain. Maybe later. But right now you have to help me find the second clue. It's a letter." But just as Axel was about to begin searching, a piece of paper washed up on the shore.

"The letter!" Axel exclaimed as he ran towards the clue. This one read…

One down, nine to go. Let's see where your adventure leads you. Here's what your next clue is:

Reading can take you to different places

Beware for rather unfriendly faces.

Until next time,

M.I.C.K.E.Y.

"Who the hell is Mickey?" Demyx asked shuddering. He must be freezing from the water.

"He's the bastard that got us into this mess. And we'll find him and kick his ass. But first we have to save the others! To the library!" They hurried along to find their friends. Little did they know a certain bastard was observing them way up in the papou trees.

"So close yet so far away from the truth." It said, before following the duo to their next destination.

**I told you guys the story was going to get serious. That was a close one wasn't it? My hands were actually shaking as I typed this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to show you the next chapter. If you liked it, review and tell me what you liked about it! :D Until next time. (Muahaha.)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Reading Painbow

Chapter Seven: Reading Painbow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, nor am I associated with anyone who does.**

** Now, this chapter contains… "mature" topics. Just a tiny caution. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

This library was unlike anything Axel had ever seen. He barely went to them, though, so maybe it was normal? He checked to make sure Demyx was to his side, but he was already ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up!" He whispered before making his way over to Demyx. Demyx turned around to Axel with a finger to his lips. They stood there in silence when they suddenly heard a faint scream. The two jumped and looked at each other.

"It doesn't sound too far away. Stay close to me. It would be best if neither of us got lost." Demyx said in a low voice. Axel nodded his head and followed his friend. The library was a maze of book shelves. Right when you think you're getting somewhere, it was a dead end. They had no time to get frustrated, and maneuvered their way around the maze. Axel and Demyx came across yet _another _dead end. But this one was different. Axel looked at Demyx to make sure he saw what he saw, and telling by the look on the other's face, he was sure he wasn't imagining things. There stood Zexion, face wet with tears. Demyx ran to him, but when he reached the boy he felt nothing. He looked back and saw that it wasn't actually Zexion, but a telegraph! Zexion opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could another man walked into the picture. He was much taller and more built. He had blonde hair that was more on the lighter side, and had a very unfriendly look on his face.

"I see your little friends found you. Mind introducing us, love?" The man asked, as he put his hand on Zexion's shoulder. The boy shivered under his touch, but said nothing.

"I'm his boyfriend, and I want to know what you've done with him!" Demyx yelled. The man whistled. Axel crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing serious. I mean, he's still alive isn't he?" The man said with a chuckle. Demyx brought his eyes back to Zexion. He was staring back at him with sad, tired eyes.

"Zexion, did he hurt you?" Axel asked. Zexion looked at him and said nothing, but he could tell he wanted to say something. Demyx and Axel exchanged looks.

"We're going to find you, and when we do you'll be sorry." Demyx murmured, but it was loud enough to hear. The man laughed.

"I'm shaking in my boots. See you then!" He said, and the telegraph switched off. Axel looked at Demyx and saw he really _was _shaking.

"Demyx, you have to calm down man." Axel cooed. But Demyx wasn't having it. He shook his head.

"He has Zexion hostage, and from the looks of it he's been treating him wrong. We need to find him NOW." Demyx said sharply. Axel let out a sigh.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We don't have any time to lose." And with that, the two went back to venturing the maze.

**Cliff hanger! I wonder what's going to happen to Zexion. Hmmm… Anyway, I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter of Camping Trip. Also, I didn't know if the correct term was telegram or telegraph, so if I made a mistake just know I'm aware of it. Until next time! xx**


	8. Creys

Announcement.

I have writers block. :( I know, I know. So, I have decided to take a TINY break from Shouts for Help and Camping Trip. Meanwhile, I may start publishing one shots and what not to freshen my mind a little bit. Once I get my shiz nit together these stories will be right back on track. I'm really sorry to disappoint, but life can be a butt.


End file.
